Yuffie's Birthday
by Yuffie Leonhart 26
Summary: It's Yuffie's birthday and Leon is the only one who remembers. Chapter 3:Yuffie learns of Roxas's tragic past.
1. You remembered!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney. **

**First of all I would like to say Happy Birthday to me the Great Ninja Yuffie!!!!! I can't finish the rest of the chapters today because I have to go watch Heroes now. But I'll try to finish quickly.**

"Guess what you guys?" Yuffie asked her friends.

"What Yuf?' asked Tifa.

"I turn 18 today!!!' she squealed.

"What?" said Cloud.

"Oh," said Aerith, "Yes right. Happy Birthday Yuffie!" said Aerith.

"Did you guys forget again?' asked Yuffie.

"Of course not," said Cid just as Leon walked into the house.

"Hey Squall!" said Yuffie.

"Happy Birthday Yuf," said Leon smiling.

"You remembered!" Yuffie gasped as she ran to give him a hug.

"Of course!" said Leon hugging her back.

"We're so sorry that we forgot again," said Tifa.

"Humph," said Yuffie.

"I'll bake you some chocolate chip pancakes to make up!' said Tifa cheerfully.

"Sure!" said Yuffie.

_1 hour later._

"Hey Yuf," said Aerith after breakfast.

'What?" asked Yuffie.

"Everyone was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of your birthday at Destiny Islands with us," said Aerith.

"That's exactly where I want to spend it!' said Yuffie," I haven't been to the beach in such a longtime!" she said.

"Great! You like the idea!' said Aerith.

"You thought of it didn't you?" asked Yuffie.

"No," said Aerith.

"Tifa did?" asked Yuffie.

"'No," said Aerith, "Sorry I can't tell you. He didn't want you to know that he thought of it."

"I know!" said Yuffie, "It was Squall wasn't it?"

"Yes it was Leon," said Aerith, "But don't tell him I said that okay?' asked Aerith.

"He's been acting a lot nicer lately," said Yuffie.

"Well it is your birthday," said Aerith.

"I wish that he was like that every day," said Yuffie.

"Yuffie! Aerith!" we're leaving in an hour!" yelled Tifa from the doorway.

**Chapter 2 comes soon!!! Please review. It's my birthday!!! I turn 18!  Thanks for reading!**


	2. The other guy

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Hiya people!!! I'm finally updating. Like everyone else I had a lot of homework and Christmas shopping to do. I also had a lot of TV watching to do. I'm probably going to watch SNL or Bleach next. So hard to choose. Thanks to all of my nice and wonderful reviewers!!!**

"Hello," said a woman's voice into her phone.

"Hello," said Leon on his black new phone, "May I speak to Sora?"

"Sure in just a second,' said Sora's mother handing her son the phone.

"Hello!' yelled Sora.

"Sora don't yell so much. You'll kill my ears," said Leon pulling the phone away.

"Oh, Hiya Leon!" said Sora walking into a quieter area, "what happened? Are you and Yuffie getting married now?"

"No," said Leon, "It's her birthday today and all of us are going over there to celebrate."

"Really?' asked Sora, "Wow I can't wait!"

"We're going to need hotel rooms and stuff for the party," said Leon, "Can you do that?"

"Sure," said Sora, "I'm just a little low on munny though."

"I'll take care of it when I get back," said Leon," Is 5,000 good enough?"

"Wow you must really love her,' said Sora.

"We'll be there in a few hours," said Leon ignoring Sora's comment and hung up.

"You guys go ahead to the ship," Leon told Cloud, "I have to pick something up first."

-At the moogle's shop-

"What can I get for you today Kupo?" asked the moogle floating above his items.

"Can you synthesize a ring for me?" asked Leon, "I want one that looks like that." pointing at the beautiful diamond ring in a glass case.

"Sure kupo!" said the moogle, "That would be 3,000 munny."

"Here," said Leon handing him the money looking around to make sure that no one was watching. He really wanted it to be a surprise when Yuffie saw it.

-At the gummi ship-

"What took you so long?" asked Cloud when Leon finally walked in.

"I was at the synthesis shop and the moogles were taking too long," said Leon.

"Everyone ready?" asked Cid getting into the pilot's seat.

"Yeah! I want to go now!" said Yuffie excitedly.

"Yuffie be patient," said Aerith sitting next to Cloud who wished that he was anywhere but there. Tifa was already asleep I her chair while Leon sat next to Cid in the front.

-3 hours later-

"We're almost there," said Cid as he was about to land the ship.

'Wow it looks great!" said Yuffie looking out the window to see a beautiful island filled with palm trees and a crystal clear beach.

"Finally we're here," said Cloud who seemed bored.

"Tifa!" said Yuffie trying to wake her up, "Tifa waked up!"

"Uh. Where are we?" asked Tifa who was still half asleep.

"Destiny Islands silly!" said Yuffie eager to get off.

"Uh huh," said Tifa dragging her feet to the door.

"Oh these bags are heavy," said Aerith trying to get her bags.

"I'll get them dear," said Cloud lifting her bags for her.

"You guys go ahead," said Cid, "Cloud and I will take care of the bags."

"Oh I feel like Bay walk walking in all this sand!' said Yuffie happily walking through the shoreline."

"Leon! Yuffie! Aerith! Tifa!" said Sora with a red headed girl and a silver haired boy running towards them.

"Happy birthday Yuffie!' said Sora handing her some flowers.

"Why thank you Sora," said Yuffie.

"These are my friends I've been looking for," said Sora, "This is Riku and Kairi. My other friend was here also. I don't know where he went though."

"I'm here!" said a handsome spiky haired boy walking towards them.

"This is Roxas," said Sora.

"Hello Roxas," said Yuffie looking at him in a pleasing way. She liked his eyes. And his hair. He also looked like he was about her age too.

"Hey," said Roxas.

"Humph,' said Leon looking at the two of them. There was just something about that boy that he didn't like.

**Thanks for reading!!!! Hehe. I'm still thinking about what happens next. **


	3. the nobody

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! And to my new editor Tifa also known as Emerald-Mistress! Now it actually looks like a story!**

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Roxas asked Yuffie.

"Sure!" said Yuffie excitedly.

_'Omigosh,'_ she thought in her head, _'He is so hot.'_

"It's so pretty!" she said as they walked along the shore. The beach was clear and the sky was clear blue. They were surrounded by many palm trees and soft sand.

"So…" said Roxas, "Is that tall brunette guy your boyfriend?"

"No," said Yuffie smiling, 'I live with him though. We used to fight together when the heartless and nobodies were taking over our world."

_'And that's as close as it gets.'_ thought Yuffie.

-In the party room-

"I thought that nobodies weren't supposed to exist," said Leon looking out of the window watching Roxas and Yuffie on their walk.

"I know," said Sora stalking up tables in the room where Yuffie's party was going to be, "Diz was finally able to make him his own heart. He's had it for about a week."

"Hmm..." said Leon. '_At least she looks happy_,' he thought.

"What?" asked Sora, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Leon mumbled.

"Don't worry;" said Sora, "He doesn't even know what love is yet."

_'Poor guy_. _He's trying so hard.'_ he thought as he saw Leon sadly watching them.

"Sora can you gather some coconuts for us?" shouted Kairi from the other room.

"Sure Kai," said Sora getting up quickly, "Do you want to come with me Leon?"

"Sure." said Leon.

-At the beach-

"I used to be a nobody," Roxas commented sadly.

"You were?" asked Yuffie shocked.

"Yeah it was horrible," said Roxas looking down at the shoreline, "Especially when I was told that I wasn't supposed to exist."

_'Poor guy_,' thought Yuffie, '_He looked so happy. I didn't expect him to have such a sad past_'

"Well I'm glad you do exist!' said Yuffie cheerfully giving him a hug.

"The coconuts are this way," said Sora leading Leon to the coconut tree.

"Oh no," thought Sora when he spotted Yuffie and Roxas who were just a few feet away, "I need to get him out of here."

"On second thought, let's get them later," Sora told Leon trying to block Leon's view.

"We might as well get them now," said Leon, "Kairi's going to need them soon."

"No we really can't right now," said Sora trying his best to persuade Leon, "Don't worry about it. I'll get them myself. Go back inside."

"Are you sure?" asked Leon.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just stay in there and help them," said Sora.

_'He looks worried.'_ thought Leon.

"Fine I'll go back," Leon sighed.

"What a weird kid..." he thought as he began to climb the ladder back to the room.

"That was close," muttered Sora as he walked toward the coconut trees.

"Hiya Sora!" said Roxas when he saw him walk by.

"We need to talk," said Sora grabbing Roxas' arm.

"I'm going to check on the others," said Yuffie.

"Okay see you later Yuffie!" said Roxas cheerfully.

"What is your problem?" Sora asked Roxas when Yuffie left.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Leon's getting annoyed with you," said Sora.

"What does he like her too?' asked Roxas.

"Of cou-. Wait. You like her?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," said Roxas.

"Roxas you don't get it yet," said Sora, "You just got your heart a week ago."

"So! Maybe I do!" said Roxas walking out of the shack.

**Thanks for reading:) Merry Christmas! Peace, love, and gap!**


End file.
